A Story With A Very Long Title
by iJaaanis25
Summary: This is the title:Kingdom Death Angel Club Digimon Absolute Imadoki Wallflower Darker than Monster Fruits Knights.This story is about various animes put together, most of the charachters are juniors and attend The Academy.This story has everything you wan


Author's Note

_Guide To A Story With A Very Long title_

Three people, the JAM. One boring day. Mind pondering thoughts, thus the story **Gravitation** **Kingdom Death Angel Club Digimon Absolute Imadoki Wallflower Darker than Fruits Knights**, was born.

The three authors are: **cyclone5000, iridescentxroses, and Mexican Chika 25**. (You can see them in my list of favorite authors).

For the Chapters of the story each of us is going to take our turn since I Mexican chika 25 is writing this, iridescentxroses will write the first chapter, cyclone will write the second chapter and then I would write the third chapter and so on like that. So add all 3 of us.

This guide was designed for you fellow readers to be able to follow the story more easily.

The title is a combination of some of our well liked anime/manga.

_•Gravitation_

_•Kingdom_ Hearts

_•Death_ Note

•D.N. _Angel_

•Ouran High School Host _Club_

_•Digimon_

_•Absolute_ Boyfriend

_•Imado_ki! Nowadays

_•Wallflower_or Perfect Girl Evolution

_•Darker than_ Black

_•Fruits_ Basket

•Vampire _Knights_

_Note: All of these anime/mangas are highly recommendable for you people who like a good story well told kay. So go and read or watch!_

Okay, now that you know what the title actually came from, we want to tell you which characters we will use for each of the 12 anime/mangas we chose.

Gravitation

-Yuki Eiri

-Suichi Shindou

-Hiroshi(Hiro) Nakano

-Ryuichi Sakuma

**Kingdom Hearts**

-Riku

-Sora

-Cloud

-Leon (Squall Leonheart)

-Axel

-Xemnas (Mansex LOL)

**Death Note**

-L

-Light Yagami

-Mello (M of the JAM aka iridescentxroses loves this guy)

-Matt

-Misa Amane

-Teru Mikami

-Near

-Shinigami Ryuk

**D.N. Angel**

-Dark Mousy

-Daisuke Niwa

-Wiz

**Ouran High School Host Club**

-Tamaki Suoh

-Kyoya Ohtori

-Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

-Haruhi Fujioka

-Renge

**Digimon**

-Yamato Ishida (A of the JAM aka cyclone5000 loves this guy)

-Taichi Kamiya

**Absolute Boyfriend**

-Night Tenjo

-Riiko Izawa

**Imadoki!**

-Tanpopo Yamazaki

-Koki Kugyo

**Wallflower**

-Kyohei Takano

-Ranmaru Morii

-Takenaga Oda

-Naie "Noi" Kasahara

-Sunako Nakahara

**Darker than Black**

-Hei

**Fruits Basket**

-Tohru Honda

-Kyo Sohma

-Shigure Sohma

-Hatori Sohma

-Hatsuharu Sohma

-Ayame Sohma

**Vampire Knights**

-Yuuki Cross

-Zero Kiryu (J of the JAM aka Mexican Chika 25 loves this guy)

-Kaname Kuran

_**THE NARRATOR IS RENGE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**_

Now our lovely and hot, story takes place in an academy called The Academy. This is the list of our staff i.e. teachers, and principals. Then a list of the cliques and the characters that belong in each clique

**Staff**

•Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) will be the principal.

•Daisuke Niwa (DN Angel) is the principal's secretary.

•Wiz (DN Angel) is our academy's mascot.

•Kyoya Ohtori (Ouran High School Host Club) is the librarian.

•Tohru Honda & Ryuk (Fruits Basket and Death Note) will be our counselors.

•Hatori Sohma (Fruits Basket) will be our doctor.

**Teachers**

•Sora & Riku (Kingdom Hearts) are going to be the P.E. Teachers.

•Cloud (Kingdom Hearts) history teacher.

•Leon (Kingdom Hearts) is the math teacher.

•Axel (Kingdom Hearts) will teach the subject General Science/ Chemistry.

•Yuki Eiri (Gravitation) is the economic/home ec

•Shigure Sohma (Fruits Basket) is the English teacher.

•Ayame Sohma (Fruits Basket) is the Drama Teacher, the play he will put is Romeo + Juliet.

**Cliques**

The rest of the characters, who aren't teacher or staff, will fall into four types of cliques. But you know they still mingle with all the characters and all. Oh and by the way they are all juniors in high school.

**ACADEC aka Geeks**

-L (leader of group, Death Note)

-Light Yagami (Death Note)

-Taichi Kamiya (Digimon)

-Mello (Death Note)

-Matt (Death Note)

-Takenaga Oda (Wallflower)

-Riiko Izawa (Absolute Boyfriend)

**Emo/ Rockers**

-Hatsuharu Sohma (Fruits Basket)

-Sunako Nakahara (Wallflower)

-Mikami (Death Note)

-Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knights)

-Yamato Ishida (Digimon)

-Yuuki Cross (Vampire Knights)

-Kurou Tenma (Love Monster)

-Koki Kugyo (Imadoki!)

**Popular**

-Misa Amane (Death Note)

-Hiyo Osora (Love Monster)

-Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club)

-Night Tenjo (Absolute Boyfriend)

-Tanpopo Yamazaki (Imadoki!)

-Kyohei Takano (Wallflower)

-Ranmaru Morii (Wallflower)

-Noi Kasahara (Wallflower)

-Kyo Sohma (Fruits Basket)

-Ryuichi Sukuma

-Shuichi Shindou

**Neutral People/ Normal**

-Near (Death Note)

-Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)

-Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club)

-Hei (Darker than Black)

-Haine (Love Monster)

-Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knights)

-Hiroshi Nakano (Gravitation)

This is the end of our guide, now for the real story. The first chapter will be written by iridescentxroses!! Enjoy and Review .


End file.
